


Imagine Fili Telling You Scary Stories About Wargs And Orc Attacks To Get The Chance To Comfort You

by forestofmyown



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr:  http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/72008827137/imagine-fili-telling-you-scary-stories-about</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Fili Telling You Scary Stories About Wargs And Orc Attacks To Get The Chance To Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/72008827137/imagine-fili-telling-you-scary-stories-about

You know it’s coming. It’s happened before, it’ll happen again, and you tell yourself to be prepared. Be ready. Brace yourself. Stay calm, stay cool, be aware, be ready. Not this time, this time you’ll have control. This time you’ll see it coming. He’s not going to get you. He’s not going to get you. He’s not-

“And SNAP!” A thunderous clap sounds, and you jump in your seat.

“Confound you, Fili!” You snap, turning round to slap on your companion. Several hits bombarded him, and he holds his hands up for protection against you, laughing away.

“Calm down, calm down, I’m sorry!” He cries, not looking the least bit sorry at all. “You’ll wake the others, calm down!”

“I’ll wake them up? You’re the one who- oh, never mind it, ulg!” Fuming, you plant yourself back on the ground by the low burning fire, arms crossed firmly over your chest and cheeks puffed out in your fiercest pout.

Still chuckling heartily, Fili glances to the overhang where the rest of the company is settled, fast asleep. “We’re in luck. Not a one of them has moved. Time for another story!”

“No!” You glare at him in the dim light. “I think you’ve had enough fun scaring me for one night with your tall tales and ghastly legends and, and, and jumping me and the like! No more stories!”

“Oh, come now!” He pleads, assuming his own pouty face. “The night is young and our watch has hours yet. I have plenty more tales. I promise I won’t try to startle you again.”

You bite your lip, debating. You have to admit, him startling you has been half the fun, more because you enjoy having him feel so confortable with you. In all honesty, there wasn’t actually much scaring going on – flirting, more like. But you can’t make thistoo easy for him, and you don’t want him to think you’re a sissy.

His face wins you over without much thought, in the end, so the dread of accidentally waking Thorin and being on the receiving end of his deadly disapproval is pushed aside yet again.

“… alright, then. Give me a good, scary one, but without any funny business. No touching, no loud noises, no trying to startle me by moving quick or jumping in my face. Just a really scary story this time, and you see if gets to me.”

Grinning wickedly, Fili settles beside you, immediately launching into his story. “I’ve got the perfect one-”

It starts off simple enough. You follow the narration, unimpressed but enjoying his enthusiasm, his theatrical hand motions and immersive narration. He’s really into it, and after a while you forget he isn’t supposed to be using his hands or making sudden movements, because they’ve just become part of the story.

And what a story it’s turning into. You and Fili lean in closer too each other, becoming enraptured by the events unfolding through his voice. The simple beginning of the Dwarven tale soon becomes something greater and more sinister, and in the middle of a highly charged scene, you realize with a start that what he’s telling you is probably real. It certainly sounds like it could have happened, and the way Fili’s emotions seep into the telling has you convinced this is personal somehow.

Suddenly, the entire story because much more haunting. Heart racing, you hang on his words as the adventure unfolds, and you bite your lip with dawning horror as you realize that this cannot end in any way except tragedy.

“Stop.” You break in, bringing Fili’s narrative to a slamming halt. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”

He stares at you for a moment, then grins. “Scared you already? I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

“I’ve heard enough.” You shrug, swallowing hard. “You win.”

“… are you alright?” Fili brings a hand up to your cheek, brushing your skin lightly. “Did I go too far? I didn’t mean to …”

“It’s fine.” Shaking your head, you smile. “I’m fine. Let’s talk about something else.”

Eyes darting to the woods, you wonder what all’s out there, in the dark. Wargs and orcs and goblins, like in Fili’s story, waiting for their chance. Cruelty and evil without mercy, good people without hope, without happy endings.

Fili watches your gaze and sighs, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Now look what I’ve gone and done,” he mutters. “I try to scare a pretty girl so I can offer ‘manly comfort,’ and what happens? I scare the girl and just feel like an idiot for it.”

“What?” Turning back to face him, you’re met with a bashful, apologetic look. It makes you laugh. “Oh, so that was your plan, was it? You scoundrel.”

“I confess.” Fili’s chuckling now, as well, shrugging and smiling at you in mock shame. “I have wronged you, fair maiden. You have my sincerest apologies … and my rather muscular arms and defined chest, should you require comfort as a result of my dastardly actions.”

You laugh so hard you almost snort, and both of you immediately turn to make sure you haven’t woken the others. Bombur rolls over with a snort, inches from crushing Ori, but all is well.

You give Fili a reproachful look that doesn’t quite mask your grin. He doesn’t bother hiding his.

“It was worth a shot.”

Rolling your eyes, you take hold of Fili’s shirt collar and give him a tug. “Come here, fool.”


End file.
